our_world_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Spectacular Uni Beatdown (SSUB)
Episode Refrence This video game is based on the episode'' Beyond the'' Beyond Universe of Beyond, where Sara creates a machine called the UTD (Universal Teleporting Device) that can teleport people into a paralell universe. Meanwhile Kipper & Fluffy mess up in their favortie video game and wish they could go back in time to fix it. Then they sneak into Sara`s room hoping to find a Time Machine but they confuse the UTD for one and use it. Then they get teleported into the Paralell Universe of Uni. First they start to think they are in the past. But then they discover they are in Uni and try to go back. But unfortanaly they break the UTD and have to find a way to get back to their own world Plot Sara accidently breaks the UTD (In the episode Sara fixed it) and a electric string grabs everybody in the house and teleports them into Uni once again. But this time the people of Uni get the wrong idea and think they should start a war. Normal Moves Kick (Green Triangle) Punch (Red Square) Jump Attack (Blue X + Red Square) Super Moves Flame Nation (Blue X + L2 + Red Square) Atomic Bang (Red Circle + Green Triangle) Speed Spam (Blue X + Walking Controls + Red Circle) Backflip Bomb (Blue X + Green Triangle) Combo (L2 + R2) Groundbreaker (Blue X + Green Triangle + Red Square + Walking Controls) Shaky Maroo (Blue X + Red Circle + R1) Charaters Our World: Kipper Fluffy Bobby Cody Sara Chealsa Uni: Reppik (Oppisit of Kipper ) Yffulf (Oppisit of Fluffy ) Ybbob (Oppisit of Bobby ) Ydoc (Oppisit of Cody ) Aras (Oppisit of Sara ) Aeselhc (Oppisit of Chealsa ) Charaters (Unlock) Our World: Mr. Buttcheeck Talkie Joshie Uni: Gink Kceehcttub Rm. (Oppisit of Mr. Buttcheeck and King of Uni) Oboh Kceehcttub Rm. (Oppisit of Mr. Buttcheeck and Hobo) Eiklat (Oppisit of Talkie ) Eihsoj (Oppisit of Joshie ) How to unlock charaters Play Mini Games to Unlock fighters (Must Complete 3 Times) Mr. Buttcheeck (Enime Eve) Defeat all enimes coming out from the Uni Airplanes. Mr. Buttcheeck is on the airplane. Talkie (No Mini-Game) You have to buy a code Joshie (Pod Panic) Avoid the exploding pods. Joshie is in the Purple Pod the exploding pods are green Gink Kceehttub Rm. (Skydive Time) Jump out of the Uni Airplane and land on one of the 5 targets below. Gink is in the parachute you are diving from Oboh Kceehcttub Rm. (The Human Ball) Roll across the Bomb Testing Area and avoid the bombs. Land in the water to win. Oboh is in a shark costume swimming around. Eiklat (Bones & Booms) Eat all the green bones but avoid the red ones. The red ones explode. Eiklat will greet you when you get enough bones with no explosions. Eihsoj (Lazer Losers) Shoot all the enimes with Sara `s Lazer Gun. The Enimes are coming out in small rockets. Eiklat will be in the Giant Purple Rocket. Multiplayer (Duos) This is a multiplayer game. You have to have 2 to 4 players to play. If you Duo and dont choose Free For All mode you will be going head to head. One person has too be from the Our World side. and the other has to be from the Uni side. Then you are ready to play Multiplayer (Three Man/Free for All) If you have 3 players its an automatic Free for All. Since 3 is an odd number. In a free for all you can pick any charater you want. It does not matter if you have too or three people from the same side. Multiplaye (Quaduaplayer) Quaduaplayer is 4 people. 2 have to be on the same team. One is Uni the other is Our World. Levels 1-20 There are 20 levels. They are all the same except that they will get harder everytime. Each level starts with every player in the same room. All the players have to find the Uni Wise Man. Once someone finds it it will say to the other players Player _ has found the Wise Man. Then there will be a portal to the wise man. The player who found Wise Man gets extra Battle Points. Then the Battle Begins with each team. Unless its a free for all. Free For Alls go instantly to the fight. Battle Points Battle Points are the points for battle. Ways you can get them: Find the Wise Man first Win a Mini-Game Win a battle Battle Points can be used in TjDrum Shop. Where people can buy things to help them fight. (Example Gold Brass Knuckles 400) If you get 1,050 Battle Points you can buy a Organic Booster (See Next Articale) Organic Booster This item can be bought for 1,050 its the most expincive thing in the store. Apperance: #Purple Glowing Sword jabbed on top #Glass Cup with Purple Liquid (Other Purple Liquid Items Next Articale) what it does is whenever you use a Super Move in Battle it gives it an Organic Boost (20 Damage Boost) and it gives you 50 more battle points in battle. Other Purple Liquid Items There is only 1 other Purple Liquid Item in the game. It is the Purple Liquid Increaser. Apperince #Glass cup with purple liquid in it You get 45 Purple Liquid Increasers. When you run out you have to buy more. Purple Liquid can turn you into a monster and destroy the enimes. Attacks: Claw Shred 50 Damage (Blue X + Red Square) Tail Smack 100 Dammage (Blue X + Walking Controls) Howl 150 Dammage (Green Triangle + R2) Pounce Punch 200 Damage (Red Circle + Red Square) The Bite MAX DAMAGE 250 (Blue X + Red Circle + L1) Animation (Transformation) #The Charaters eyes start to turn yellow #They start to grow purple fur #They start hollowing like a wolf #They try to resist by grabbing the ground and lay there #Their fingernails start to fall off #They start to grow claws #The claws start scratching the ground #They grow a purple tail #They start to howl #They start growling (Close up to human mouth Human Mouth not monsterfied) #The Mouth starts to turn black (Still close up) #They do the regular fighting stance *Claw Shreed: The Monster backflips into the air on the enimes and rips their face leaving claw marks. The claw marks start to fade *Tail Smack: The Charater runs up to his/her opponint and smacks their tail on his/her face. The Oppinint is knocked out once hes not knocked out he jumps back up to fight again. *Howl: The Charater lays on the ground then their head pops up and the monster howls. The opponint is blown away and smacks into the wall *Pounce Punch: The Charater jumps up and pounces on the opponints chest and smacks him accross the room like a ragdoll (This will defeat the opponint if he is not above level 2) *The Bite: The Charater jumps up and bites the opponint. The Opponint screams in pain and curls up in a ball while his eyes turn purple. (This will destroy any opponint) Closure A Video Game cant close unless its MMO. But SSUB did go off sale before the show got cancelled in 2011. It ent off sale in 2009. The game was made in 2005. It went off sale because the Purple Monster`s Bite Attack scared younger children. And it had more action than it should. It was the Our World Video Game that was the most action. Although Nic Games,K&F Games,THQ Games, and Havok Games are making a video starring the Purple Monster. But the Bite Attack will be removed and will be replaced with a move called Running with the Wind. It does the same damage though Trivia *SSUB was the first Our World Video Game that had Talkie.Joshie and Mr. Buttcheeck *This was the Second Our World Video Game that came out *The Purple Monster was never featured in any of the Our World Episodes but the Purple Liquid was used in the episode Super Hours